


sustain me with raisins, refresh me with apples

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Rated for More Explicit/Sexy Language than I'm used to writing, Setting: the test kitchen of a magazine ala Bon Appetit, but it probably comes of as more funny than hot now that I think about it, possessive!q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Bond is the chef on camera, and constantly flirts with the editor of his recipe videos/his boyfriend, Q, using his excellent mincing and chopping skills, prolonged “eye-contact” and outrageous innuendo. It makes the cameraman Tanner very uncomfortable.He had decided to stay late and get in some work on the new footage Eve had sent him. What with James off in Islay, shooting the tour of the Ardbeg distillery with Tanner, he had no particular reason to hurry home to an empty flat.Q supposed that, vaguely, in the back of his mind, he had been wondering what the commiserating look and shoulder pat Eve had given James’s cameraman meant. He had heard her say:“I know the last one was bad, Bill, I know. I saw. But it will be fine, trust me. There’ll be other people in the shot with him.”





	sustain me with raisins, refresh me with apples

**Author's Note:**

> **007 Fest 2019:** 2nd July is Food Day
> 
> This is a mess. But I had fun :D

It was 9pm, and the light of the setting sun reflected in gorgeous hues of orange and blue on the sleek sides of the Canary Warf sky-scrapers.

In a very small office in one of those very tall modern buildings sat a dark haired young man, who saw exactly none of the lightshow.

There were two excellent reasons for that.

One: He had the blinds down because, while it was really lovely of M to give him his own space away from the bullpen and with such an excellent view, Q actually needed to be able to see what was on his monitor to be able to work. Intense light interfered with that.

Two: The posture he had assumed for the moment (elbows on the desk, both palms covering his eyes as his fingers gripped at his hair) was not particularly conductive to seeing anything.

He had decided to stay late and get in some work on the new footage Eve had sent him. What with James off in Islay, shooting the tour of the Ardbeg distillery with Tanner, he had no particular reason to hurry home to an empty flat.

Q supposed that, vaguely, in the back of his mind, he had been wondering what the commiserating look and shoulder pat Eve had given James’s cameraman meant. He had heard her say:

“I know the last one was bad, Bill, I know. I _saw_. But it will be fine, trust me. There’ll be other people in the shot with him.”

But Q had been on his way to the breakroom to get some of that excellent baked tea Trevelyan had brought from his holiday in Prague, and the interaction hadn’t really registered as something he should pay attention to, so he hadn’t bothered to listen to Tanner’s reply.

Well, now he wished he had.

Because now he knew what the whole thing was about.

Suddenly, it all made sense. The excited tittering in the breakroom after he got a new video up on the site that always fell silent when he entered the room. The smirks, the giggles, the winks, the praise the marketing department showered him with at every meeting, because apparently, James’s videos brought in new viewers who interacted with the algorithm in unprecedented ways.

Q had no idea how he had never seen it before.

It had been right there, right in front of his eyes, staring at him.

He gave a loud groan and banged in head against his desk several times for good measure. Then with a sigh, he propped his head up on one hand and, with the other one, grasped the mouse.

Absentmindedly, Q wondered why he was doing it to himself, if he really was so sadistic. But apparently he was, because his finger was already clicking and yep, there it was…

“You've soaked your raisins in rum. Now, you need to slice those apples very fine to get that crispness and even caramelisation,” James said on the screen, and Q could feel the tips of his ears start to heat up in preparation for what was to come. “Now, you can use a mandolin if you want, but I prefer my knife. Wouldn’t do to let myself get rusty.” 

Q bit his lip, as James winked deliberately, positioned the apple on the wooden block and then looked straight into the camera, into his eyes, as he began working the knife. He was smirking all the while, the bastard! 

Q paused the video and buried his face in his hands again. He knew that if he looked through the _Suave in the Kitchen_ playlist, he’d find other instances, just as bad, if not worse!

For months, probably even since before they got together, James had been using his recipe videos to flirt with him in an absolutely outrageous manner. And what was worse, Q had been flirting back!

He thought back to all those quirky little comments he made dance across the frame.

 _Uh, you just go and just put your back into it, chef_ on the one where James whined about kneading as he showed off his impressive biceps in that tight white t-shirt of his. That was the rye bread from a sourdough starter recipe.

Then the _Oh boy, things are heating up in here_ that one time James wore his chef’s jacket on camera for the crème brûlée video. The sleeve had caught on fire while he was caramelising the sugar.

Q had meant it as a goofy pun (at least he thought he had!) but he could see how someone might misinterpret that line of text when what followed was James taking off the jacket and finishing the video in his undershirt.

And there were other instances, some probably even worse!

This was what he got for breaking his one rule!

Q had done something he swore he would never do and clicked on the comment section on the latest of James’s videos.

It was certainly enlightening, and left him struggling with the knowledge that women as young as thirteen years old were writing lusty comments about his partner and “shipping him” with “the cutie behind the camera”.

That certainly explained Tanner’s unease.

And... Q knew he was being irrational.

But there was something about--what seemed like--the entire world speculating about James’s sexual prowess and his escapades with someone who was **not** Q, that made something deep within Q’s chest roar and want to go back to edit all their old videos with the word MINE!

All in caps.

Across the whole screen.

…damn it.

“Having fun?” came from behind him. Q jumped up so fast he propelled his office chair to fly towards the wall.

And there he stood, that gorgeous man.

With his eyes and his lips and… his shoulders!

And his hair was sticking up awkwardly at the back from where he had slept on it on the plane!

And that was the last straw.

Q leapt.

Only faintly, he registered a slight delay between when his body hit its target and when James wrapped his arms around him and responded to the kiss.

Q hummed at the taste; all James with a hint of the lemon drops he liked when flying. Still the same.

And all Q’s.

That place under his ear where the delicate skin joined with the rough of his beginning stubble also smelled unchanged from the morning in the shower.

Only somehow better. Deeper. More.

Q buried one hand in James’s hair, and clutched at his shoulders with the other. He pressed himself closer and hummed again at the delicious friction. 

James caught him by the waist.

All, all his.

“I take it you’ve missed me then?” James’s voice was dark and pleased, perhaps a little bit confused.

Q paused in his work on what was shaping up to be a rather lovely love bite, and raised his head.

He was sure there were numerous ways to answer that question; some suave and flirty, others heart-warming and sweet – all perfectly true.

But as he looked into his eyes, he could feel James’s cock harden against his own through the thin layers of summer fabric, and what came out of his mouth instead was:

“James, I want to come on your face.”

James blinked once, twice; his lovely lips wet and shiny from their kiss opened in astonishment and, undoubtedly, invitation.

Q raised one hand to caress the side of James’s face with suddenly trembling fingertips; up where the skin high on his cheekbones met with the soft lines by his temples.

Then he dove forward and took his mouth again.

* * *

James and the silver-haired, good-natured Scotsman gave one last smile and took up their glasses with glowing amber liquid.

As they turned away from the camera to continue their conversation, their voices and image gradually faded away to be replaced by the channel logo.

Q, who was feeling remarkably relaxed and ready for work that afternoon, gave a satisfied nod and took a sip of his tea before clicking on the next clip.

James smiled winningly at the camera.

“I know, I know, this is unexpected. But you see, I have a special announcement to make.”

M had pierced them with one of her suspicious peering looks when they came into her office to ask for the permission to include it.

Q had been almost certain she was going to turn them down, but then, when Tanner begged so earnestly and even added a thinly veiled threat that he might just refuse shooting the _Suave in the Kitchen_ videos altogether, unless something was done, M relented.

Q grinned at the sight of his partner standing at his usual worktop in the kitchen gesturing for the cameraman to come closer.

“Come on then, Bill, come here.”

The camera wobbled as it was put on a stand, and the sheepish figure of Bill Tanner emerged on screen.

“This here is Bill, and it’s thanks to him that you get all those “food porn” shots you are so fond of in the comments. Yes, yes, we do read the comments. We know all about your “shipping”. Now Bill here would like you to know that he and I are not, in fact, an item, and that he’s currently on the look-out for a new lady-“

“Bond!”

“Alright, alright, keep your hair on.” Tanner shot James a very unfriendly look.

“Bill is currently in a relationship with a woman, who – he wants to assure – has no reason to doubt his faithfulness or commitment. And I…“

Here James paused and looked straight down the lens, into Q’s eyes, and smiled. Q felt cheeks get hotter.

“…you were not far off, you know. My boyfriend does work on all the lovely videos you get to see. He edits them.”

Q couldn't help his sappy smile at the soft look in James’s eyes, which quickly gave way to a playful grin.

James continued:

“…and as I understand it, I have you, commentors, to thank for the spectacular shagging he-“

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Bond!” Tanner threw up his hands and stalked out of the frame.

That bit of the footage would need to be deleted, of course. They _were_ a family friendly channel.

Q knew he was blushing quite unselfconsciously as he admired how the early morning light hit James’s face on the frozen frame.

Villiers, James’s usual make-up guy, and Onatopp, who was in charge of lighting the scene, had been throwing him evil looks all morning.

He supposed he _could_ play around with the contrast and saturation to make the hickeys completely invisible…

But no, better not. After all, he wouldn’t want the change in colours to take away from the gorgeous deep blue of James’s eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! :) 
> 
> Leave me a comment and tell me how liked it, if you've liked :) I'll also be pleased to see you on [Tumblr.](http://christinefromsherwood.tumblr.com/about/)
> 
> For those of you wondering where I got the title from: Song of Solomon 2:5


End file.
